films_tv_shows_and_wildlifefandomcom-20200216-history
Emily Knows Best
Emily Knows Best is the seventeenth episode of the ninth season and the two hundred and twenty-seventh episode of the series. In this episode, Emily pretends to be a queen, only to cause confusion. Plot Emily takes visitors to the ruined castle, where a queen once lived. Emily wishes to be a queen, as queens tell everyone what to do. She decides to visit Toby and Percy in the shunting yard, just down the line from the castle whilst waiting for the visitors to explore the castle. Toby and Percy are waiting to take away some trucks, and Emily decides to play a game by being "Queen for the Day". But, Toby thinks that Emily's idea is silly, as she needs to be clever and know the right thing to do. Before leaving with his trucks, Toby tells Percy, if he needs help, to wait until he comes back. Not long after Toby departs, Percy is struggling to move his line of trucks. This gives Emily the perfect chance to prove that she knows best; she tells Percy to take his trucks along her track, which he does. However, Emily soon hears a crash in the distance and goes to investigate. Emily realizes that by telling Percy to go on her track, he had crashed into Mavis who was on the same line. Then Toby crashes into the wreckage too, and Emily knows that she isn't as clever as she thought. With Toby's advice, Emily gets the stationmaster at Maithwaite to call for help. Soon, Percy and Toby are back on the rails, though Toby's front cowcatcher is badly damaged. The Fat Controller is upset with Emily for causing trouble, but Emily has learned her lesson; from now on, she will leave the "knowing the right thing" job to Toby. Characters *Percy *Toby *Emily *Mavis *Sir Topham Hatt *Thomas (cameo) *Henry (cameo) *Gordon (cameo) *Annie and Clarabel (cameo) *Henrietta (cameo) Locations *Castle Loch *Sodor Suspension Bridge *Maithwaite *The Ruined Castle Gallery EmilyKnowsBesttitltecard.png|UK title card EmilyKnowsBestUSTitleCard.png|US Title card EmilyKnowsBestAlternativeUSTitleCard.png|Alternative US Title Card EmilyKnowsBestJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese title card EmilyKnowsBestSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|Latin American title card EmilyKnowsBestGermantitlecard.png|German title card EmilyKnowsBestKoreanTitleCard.jpeg|Korean title card CallingAllEngines!549.png|Stock footage EmilyKnowsBest.png EmilyKnowsBest1.png EmilyKnowsBest2.png|Percy passes the Scottish Castle EmilyKnowsBest3.png EmilyKnowsBest4.png|The ruined castle EmilyKnowsBest5.png EmilyKnowsBest6.png EmilyKnowsBest7.png|Toby and Percy EmilyKnowsBest8.png EmilyKnowsBest9.png EmilyKnowsBest10.png EmilyKnowsBest11.png EmilyKnowsBest12.png EmilyKnowsBest13.png EmilyKnowsBest14.png EmilyKnowsBest15.png EmilyKnowsBest16.png EmilyKnowsBest17.png EmilyKnowsBest18.png EmilyKnowsBest19.png EmilyKnowsBest20.png EmilyKnowsBest21.png|Toby, Percy, and Emily EmilyKnowsBest22.png EmilyKnowsBest23.png EmilyKnowsBest24.png EmilyKnowsBest25.png EmilyKnowsBest26.png EmilyKnowsBest27.png EmilyKnowsBest28.png EmilyKnowsBest29.png EmilyKnowsBest30.png EmilyKnowsBest31.png EmilyKnowsBest32.png EmilyKnowsBest33.png EmilyKnowsBest34.png EmilyKnowsBest35.png EmilyKnowsBest36.png EmilyKnowsBest37.png EmilyKnowsBest38.png EmilyKnowsBest39.png EmilyKnowsBest40.png EmilyKnowsBest41.png EmilyKnowsBest42.png EmilyKnowsBest43.png EmilyKnowsBest44.png EmilyKnowsBest45.png EmilyKnowsBest46.png EmilyKnowsBest47.png EmilyKnowsBest48.png EmilyKnowsBest49.png EmilyKnowsBest50.png EmilyKnowsBest51.png EmilyKnowsBest52.png EmilyKnowsBest53.png EmilyKnowsBest54.png EmilyKnowsBest55.png EmilyKnowsBest56.png EmilyKnowsBest57.png EmilyKnowsBest58.png EmilyKnowsBest59.png EmilyKnowsBest60.png EmilyKnowsBest61.png EmilyKnowsBest62.png EmilyKnowsBest63.png EmilyKnowsBest64.png|Mavis EmilyKnowsBest65.png EmilyKnowsBest66.png EmilyKnowsBest67.png EmilyKnowsBest68.png EmilyKnowsBest69.png|Emily at Maithwaite EmilyKnowsBest70.png EmilyKnowsBest71.png|The Maithwaite stationmaster on the phone EmilyKnowsBest72.png EmilyKnowsBest73.png EmilyKnowsBest74.png EmilyKnowsBest75.png EmilyKnowsBest76.png|Emily, Percy, Toby, and the Fat Controller EmilyKnowsBest77.png EmilyKnowsBest78.png EmilyKnowsBest79.png EmilyKnowsBest80.png EmilyKnowsBest81.png EmilyKnowsBest82.png EmilyKnowsBest83.png EmilyKnowsBest84.png EmilyKnowsBest85.png EmilyKnowsBest86.png Category:Season 9 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:2005 television episodes Category:2000s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Emily episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Best Of Emily (2009, US) Category:Best Of Emily (September 8, 2009) Full